Cold as you
by Rose Malfoy-Black
Summary: El amor de escuela se recuerda siempre... pero, ¿qué hacer cuando ese amor se aparece frente a tí? ¿Lo has olvidado definitivamente? Dramione! Pasen a leerlo!
1. El Reencuentro

Hermione se levantó como cualquier otro día de su vida. Era una mujer adulta de 26 años, con un buen puesto en el Departamento de Leyes Mágicas, además de ser hermosa y poderosa. Luego de la última batalla, Hermione terminó su último año de Hogwarts y entró a estudiar Leyes Mágicas en una escuela prestigiosa de Italia. Al terminar su carrera consiguió trabajo rápidamente.

Se baño y puso algo de café para despertarse por completo. Se puso un traje formal de dos conjuntos color beige. Se colocó algo de maquillaje y dejo su cabello suelto. Tomó su taza y desapareció.

Como era costumbre, llegó temprano y saludó amablemente a sus colegas mientras se dirigía a su despacho. Se sentó unos minutos, repasaba algunas hojas cuando Ginevra Weasley, su mejor amiga, tocaba su puerta y entraba a la habitación.

-¿Qué tal, Ginny?- la castaña posó la mirada en su pelirroja amiga. Ginny había estado de novia con el famoso Harry Potter después de terminada la guerra. No había pareja más feliz que ellos dos.

-¡Hola Hermione!-le sonrió la pelirroja- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo te fue con Jerry Gonnald?

-Estoy estupendamente y…- sonrió ligeramente- tal vez el amor no sea lo mío.

-Eso significa que Jerry apestó…- murmuró Ginny pensativa. Hermione soltó una carcajada, Ginny la conocía tan bien.

-Sí- aceptó soltando un suspiro- era tan amable, tan sumiso, parecía querer todo lo que yo quisiera, y ese no es mi prototipo.

-Sí, lo sé-dijo Ginny- Harry es mi hombre ideal porque es decidido, es valiente, no teme las consecuencias…- Ginny sonrió al pensar en su novio.

-Vale Ginny, Harry es perfecto para ti- Hermione sabia cuan enamorada estaba su amiga de Harry.

-Hermione- la pelirroja se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó- ya aparecerá ese hombre perfecto para ti- Hermione la abrazó fuertemente.

-Eso espero- Hermione sintió ese gran impulso de llorar, pero nunca lo haría en su oficina.

-Vamos Hermione, luego de la gran junta de hoy, podemos ir a una disco o algún otro lugar para borrar esa gran tristeza de tu rostro- Ginny le sonrió.

-De acuerdo.

-Quizá conozcas a alguien- Ginny sonrió pícara- Anda vamos ya que se hace tarde- Ginny y Hermione salieron de la oficina de la castaña, al llegar a la sala de juntas, Ginny le deseó buena suerte y Hermione comenzó hablando de la sociedad mágica actual.

Al finalizar la junta, Hermione estaba totalmente cansada.

-Ginny estoy agotada, lo mejor será dejar al salida para otro día.

-Eso no Hermione- Ginny la detuvo- prometiste ir- Hermione suspiró- ¡Vamos, te divertirás!

-Si tu lo dices- le pelirroja la empujo a su carro y condujeron ambas hacia un bar llamado "Dirty Dancing" eso le recordó a la castaña una película muggle que vio hace años. Ambas se estacionaron junto a la otra.

-Anda, Herms, no pongas esa cara- dijo Ginny.

-No tengo ganas de celebrar nada Ginny-Hermione tenía un dolor de cabeza, lo que quería era irse a dormir.

-¡Pero si es viernes Hermione!- entraron al bar y lo vieron muy bien ambientado, era de dos pisos había una música bailable a un volumen adecuado para permitir a los que estaban sentados en sus mesas charlar n poco. Estaba llenísimo.

-¡Hey, chicas!- alguien les gritó. Hermione buscó la voz y se encontró con un hombre alto, fornido y apuesto. Ginny le lanzó un codazo y sonrió. El hombre se acercó más a ellas sonriendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Es que no me recuerdan?- la cara del hombre se tornó triste y ambas se preguntaron si lo conocían. Hermione lo miró bien: cabello negro, cara afilada y hermosos ojos verde, vestía un traje negro muy elegante.

-¿Eres Blaise Zabbinni?- le pregunto Hermione al hombre morocho. En ese instante, un rubio muy atractivo se acercó al morocho y lo agarró justo antes de que cayera al suelo. El rubio tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado, que se lograba ver bajo el traje gris oscuro con una corbata aflojada y los primeros botones abiertos.

-Disculpen a mi amigo, esta algo ebrio- el rubio levantaba a su amigo aun sin levantar la cabeza. - ¿Puedo invitarles algo para que logren olvidar el accidente?- su voz arrastraba las palabras, haciéndole recordar a alguien.

-¡Claro!- respondió Ginny alegre.

El rubio levantó el rostro a decirles algo cuando se quedó mudo de la impresión. Al igual que cierta castaña…

Era nada menos que Draco Malfoy la persona que les había invitado un trago. A Hermione se le aceleró la respiración… No podía creerlo.

Definitivamente esa sería una larga noche.


	2. Recordando el pasado

**¿Qué tal? Esta historia está inspirada en una experiencia personal, claro, basada en los personajes de Harry Potter. Me identifico mucho con Hermione. Espero les guste.**

**Respuesta a reviews:**

**malfoy19dani: ¡Gracias por tu review! Me agrada saber que de algo ha servido mi tiempo en escribir. ¡A mí también me gustan fuera de Hogwarts! Te da más libertad de escribir… además de que todo puede suceder! **

**Gracias a los demás que leen y no dejan review. ;D**

**Sin más, los dejo leer.**

**Capítulo 2: RECORDANDO EL PASADO**

Hermione lo miró fijamente. Esos ojos grises le provocaban toda clase de sentimientos: odio, amor, tristeza, alegría… Vio en los ojos grises un ligero asombro y luego volvió a colocarse esa máscara de hielo.

-Vaya Granger, hace tiempo que no te veía- sus palabras despertaron a Hermione del asombro en que se encontraba.

-¿Por qué no mejor llevas a Zabbinni a los baños, Malfoy?- respondió Ginny por su amiga al ver que esta no recuperaba el habla. Malfoy le dio un vistazo a la pelirroja y asintió. Se dio media vuelta con su amigo y caminó hacia los baños.

Ginny miró a Hermione, quien parecía en trance, y sus ojos se estaban empañando. La tomó del codo.

-Hermione, ¿te sientes bien?- Hermione pestañeó y la miró. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y Hermione la limpió rápidamente.

-Es una tontería- Hermione puso una sonrisa rota e intentó reír. Ginny la miró fijamente.

-No tienes que decírmelo ahora- Ginny la abrazó y Hermione lo agradeció profundamente.

-Gracias, Ginny- se soltaron y Hermione desvió la mirada hacia los baños. No había rastro de Malfoy.

-¿Te quieres sentar en otra mesa?- pregunto Ginny. Hermione lo pensó. _Si se iba, Draco notaría que huía de él, y si se quedaba tendría que soportar sus indirectas…_

-¿Y si nos vamos a otro bar?- era la mejor opción.

-¿Qué tal, señoritas?- un joven bajo, castaño y de ojos cafés saltones apareció junto a ellas- ¿desean pedir algo?- le lanzó una mirada a Ginny. Ambas se miraron.

-Gracias, ya nos íbamos- dijo Hermione.

-¿Ya se van?- la voz de Draco se escuchó a sus espaldas. Se giraron y lo vieron con Zabbinni medio de pie a su lado.

-Sí, ya nos vamos- Hermione se esforzó en mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Por qué?- Zabbinni las miró- ¿Es que no me quieren?- Zabbinni se tapó los ojos con las manos, en un gesto tierno.

-No es eso, Zabbinni, lo que pasa es que…

-¿Qué?- interrumpió a Ginny- Quédense un rato, por favor. No quiero estar solo- les pido Zabbinni. Hermione no decía, se sentía tan nerviosa. Draco no le quitaba la vista de encima, la miraba con esos ojos divertidos que la hacían temblar.

Ginny miró a Hermione diciéndole que no tenían otra salida. Hermione miró a los dos hombres, en especial al rubio.

-Siéntense chicas, yo iré por algo de tomar, ¿vienes Granger?- Hermione se mordió el labio. Sin pensarlo mucho, se levantó y lo siguió.

-¿Y cómo te ha ido, Granger?- Draco le lanzó una sonrisa traviesa. Hermione se sonrojó y luego se maldijo a si misma por hacerlo.

-Muy bien Malfoy, tengo un trabajo estable, un departamento y amigos- la castaña sonrió con suficiencia.

-Siempre tan perfecta, Granger- la sonrisa desapareció del rostro de la chica- ¿No te cansas de serlo siempre?

-No soy perfecta Malfoy, tengo muchos defectos- tenía enormes manías y era tremendamente perfeccionista, lo que molestaba a muchos de sus compañeros de trabajo.

Llegaron a la barra y una chica rubia se acercó a Malfoy, Hermione levantó una ceja. ¿Acaso era un burdel? La muchacha llevaba una mini-falda y un top ajustadísimo. Además de estar exageradamente pintada.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- dijo la chica. Draco pareció no notar el coqueteo de la rubia, sin embargo, Hermione sintió un nudo en el estómago.

-Quiero cuatro cervezas- pidió Draco. La rubia teñida le sonrió descaradamente. Hermione apretó los puños. Draco la miro en ese instante y le sonrió. Hermione se sonrojó, sintiéndose descubierta.

-Siempre me ha gustado ese gesto tuyo- sonrió aún más Draco. Hermione hizo amago de ofenderse.

-Y yo siempre he adorado tu sonrisa- dijo Hermione sin pensarlo. A Draco se le congeló la sonrisa y Hermione supo que habló de más. –Claro que eso forma parte del _pasado_…- Draco dio un paso hacia ella, acortando la distancia entre ellos.

-Aquí tiene joven- la camarera miró ceñuda a Hermione. Hermione se sintió salvada y tomo dos cervezas. Las llevaron hacia la mesa donde estaba solamente la bolsa de Ginny, quien le gritó desde la pista de baile con un Zabbinni a su lado. Les invitaron ambos a bailar.

-Vamos, Dra… - carraspeó- Malfoy- se corrigió Malfoy.

-Puedes llamarme Draco, como antes, _Hermione_- le sonrió pícaramente Malfoy. A Hermione nunca le había parecido tan hermoso su nombre, solo en sus labios se escuchaban así. Se sintió de nuevo con esas mariposas en el estómago, sintió esa alegría que solo _Draco_ era capaz de ocasionarle, esa agitación al ver sus ojos, todo él parecía perfecto… Entonces, recordó que ocurrió, que los separó, que rompió ese mágico romance. La ilusión se esfumó tan rápido como vino.

-¿Y qué es lo que propones, Draco? ¿Qué actuemos como amigos?- Hermione lo miro duramente. De nuevo esa sensación de nostalgia le vino.

-Escúchame Hermione- Draco la tomo de los hombros- lo nuestro fue para mí…- Hermione se zafó de él, no queriendo escuchar su excusa.

-¿Un simple desliz? ¿Una broma?- Hermione le grito con amargura. – Haznos un favor ambos Draco…-Hermione hizo una pausa, controlando su llanto.

-Hermione, todo ocurrió tan rápido en el colegio- Draco aprovecho su silencio para hablar- yo nunca tuve el valor de decirte mis verdaderos sentimientos- Draco se acercó más a Hermione- nunca he sido tan valiente- como respuesta obtuvo una fuerte cachetada que le giro la cara. Se tocó la mejilla que le dolía y miró a Hermione.

-Sí, eso es lo que eres. Un completo cobarde- dicho esto, Hermione tomo su bolso, buscó a Ginny con la mirada, pero no la encontró, ya le explicaría después, sin más, se dirigió al estacionamiento. Todo estaba saliendo pésimo. Nunca debió aceptar salir con Ginny, ni entrar a aquel lugar, mucho menos cruzar palabra con el imbécil de Malfoy.

Cruzo la puerta del establecimiento y se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a llover. Sin importarle mucho, se mojó hasta llegar a su carro. Revolvió su bolsa en busca de sus llaves, la lluvia estaba fría y comenzaba a temblar, sus lágrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia.

-¡Mierda!- maldijo en voz baja, ya que no encontraba sus llaves. Alguien colocó sus manos sobre la puerta del carro, aprisionándola entre sus brazos. No era necesario girarse, conocía esas manos fuertes, el poder que tenían sobre su cuerpo. Trago fuerte y se dio media vuelta. Draco no podía verse más sexy, su cabello se pegaba a su frente y su ropa se ajustaba a su cuerpo con la lluvia.

-No te dejare ir sin antes decirte al verdad- Draco se acercó terriblemente a su cara. Hermione fue débil y miro esos labios que en el pasado la volvían loca.

-No hay nada que explicar- Hermione lo miro de nuevo a los ojos grises. –Todo ocurrió como debía ser- Hermione olió de nuevo aquel olor masculino, embriagándola por completo.

-Hay muchas cosas que dejamos inconclusas _Hermione_- su aliento chocó en sus labios y a Hermione se le aceleró el corazón. Se pegó mas a él y Draco aprovechó ese ligero movimiento para estrecharla en sus brazos.

-¿Lo sientes, Hermione? ¿Sientes esa atracción entre nosotros dos?- Draco rozó la comisura de sus labios y Hermione tembló. –Yo no he dejado de pensar en ti- Draco besó su nariz- En todos estos años- otro beso en su mejilla- no he podido olvidarte- la miró a los ojos. Hermione intento creerle, de verdad quiso, pero había un gran debate en su interior: su corazón le decía que Draco decía la verdad, que lo besara; pero la razón le decía que Draco sabía mentir, que no se dejara engañar…

-No sé qué pensar Draco- confesó Hermione. Era consciente de la enorme cercanía entre ellos dos y las manos varoniles de Draco le quemaban la piel. Llovía a cantaros, Hermione estaba empapadísima y Draco también.

-Créeme Hermione- Draco colocó una mano en su mejilla- eres la única mujer que me ha hecho sentir _algo- _ una corriente eléctrica la recorrió y Draco pudo sentirla. Pudo sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo, sintió sus curvas, sus pechos, sus brazos en su pecho, su respiración agitada, era tan hermosa. –Prométeme que pensaras en lo nuestro- pidió Draco.

-Yo… - Draco no aguanto más y le robó un beso. La sujeto suavemente de la cintura y rozó sus labios, el beso pasó rápidamente de lento y suave a salvaje y atrevido. Hermione paso sus manos a su cabello, jalándolo hacia ella, Draco se dejaba besar. Draco toco con su lengua la de ella, y ambos comenzaron a acalorarse a pesar de la lluvia.

Draco y Hermione eran como hielo y fuego, eran tan diferentes y tan parecidos al mismo tiempo. Se complementaban y chocaban a la vez.

**¿Les gustó? **

**¡Draco es un bombón! :$ yo no lo soltaría nunca jajaj xD **

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo. :)**

**P.D.: Ya iré hablando de su pasado, de lo que ocurrió entre ellos en la escuela hace años… ;D **

**Rose Malfoy-Black**


	3. ¡Olvídalo!

**CAPÍTULO 3: ¡OLVIDALO!**

_**Un amor de verano es diferente a un amor de colegio… el de verano es romántico y dulce, es ilusión y sinceridad, se recuerda toda la vida y lo llevas dentro de ti; mientras que el de colegio es apasionado, no es un cuento de hadas y te daña profundamente, deseas olvidarlo, porque te ocasiona mucho dolor el recordarlo… Y aún así, no lo dejas ir, lo tienes tan presente, que llegas a llorar por él. Entonces, ¿cuál elijo? **_

_**Elijo a mi amor de colegio, porque a pesar de haberme hecho llorar, sufrir y desvelarme… probablemente sea al único hombre al que he amado en mi vida.**_

_**···············································································································································**_

Draco y Hermione continuaban besándose bajo la lluvia, sus cuerpos se perdían en el otro, sus bocas se devoraban y ellos parecían no notar el mundo exterior.

_¿Qué mierda estás haciendo Hermione? ¿Besándote con Draco Malfoy… de nuevo? ¿Es que quieres volver a las andadas? Pero los besos de Draco son tan difíciles de dejar… él había sido como su salvación… ¿Estas soñando, cierto? Draco sólo jugó contigo, te tuvo cuando quiso, y ahora mismo, lo está haciendo…_

-¡Quítate Malfoy!- Hermione empujo a Draco, quien se alejó dubitativo.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- la lluvia caló en los huesos de Hermione, y fue consciente de que estaba totalmente mojada y que seguramente agarraría un resfriado.

-Ocurre que- carraspeó, temblaba de frío- ¡Qué no quiero que me vuelvas a besar o a tocar o acercarte a mí!- se giró y se subió a su carro. Lo encendió y sintió la mirada de Draco sobre ella hasta que salió del estacionamiento. Condujo lentamente, el sonido de los parabrisas era lo único que escuchaba. Intentaba no quebrarse, no quería llorar, solo empeoraría la situación.

Al llegar a su departamento, entró y se quitó la ropa empapada, decidió darse una ducha rápida, más los besos de Malfoy no desaparecían…

Se vistió con su pijama calientita, al fin y al cabo, al día siguiente no iría a trabajar. Se tapó bajo las gruesas colchas y tomo un libro: _Cómo olvidar a ese mago que te hechizo el corazón. _Fue un regalo de Betty, una compañera de trabajo. Lo había hojeado unas cuantas veces, pero nunca le encontró tanto interés, pero ahora, sin saberlo, lo agarró y lo leyó desde el principio:

_Querida brujita, si estás leyendo este libro es porque un mago te ha robado el corazón. Es hermosa la etapa de enamorados, cuando todo es perfecto, nada los saca de aquella burbuja en la que parecen sumergidos…_

Hermione levantó la vista del libro. Draco la había enamorado a tal punto que ella llegó a creer que lo suyo era amor…

-FLASHBACK-

Draco observaba a la gryffindoriana desde su mesa de Slytherin, y ella lo sabía.

-Mañana la junta con la ED, ¿podrías avisarle a Luna, Hermione?- pregunto su amigo de gafas, Harry Potter. Hermione pestañeó, sintiéndose descubierta, había estado mirando a Draco por unos segundos.

-Si-si, claro- aparentó calma. Ron miró hacia donde había estado mirando la castaña y se encontró con la mirada hostil de Malfoy.

-Imbécil- murmuró Ron. Hermione lo miró de mala gana y juntó sus cosas. -¿A dónde vas, Hermione?-Hermione metió sus libros a la mochila.

-Debo ir a devolver unos libros- miro a Harry- Le avisaré a Luna si la veo- dicho esto, dio media vuelta, seguida por la mirada de cierto chico de ojos grises.

Ron últimamente era insoportable, se comportaba de modo protector con ella, a Hermione le gustó al principio, ya que ella sentía algo por él, pero ahora se tornaba pesado. Además, había otro chico que le llamaba la atención… Draco Malfoy la había estado mirando la última semana, en el Gran Comedor, en clases, en los pasillos... nunca le decía nada, y su mirada tampoco expresaba nada, solo la miraba.

Fue a dejar unos libros a la biblioteca que ya debía, luego, se dirigió a clase de Aritmancia ubicada en el cuarto piso, cuando vio a Malfoy con Pansy Parkinson, el se recargaba en la pared y Pansy lo abrazaba.

-Yo creo que deberíamos ir el fin de semana a Hogsmeade, Drake- escuchó Hermione decir a la morena. Pansy abrazó al rubio y lo besó en los labios. Miró la escena unos segundos, por una milésima de segundo, se preguntó cómo besaría Draco Malfoy… la mirada de Malfoy se topó con la suya, haciéndola sonrojar. Draco detuvo el beso y Parkinson se enojo por la interrupción.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Hermione aceleró el paso-¡Hey, Granger!- le gritó Parkinson- ¿Qué hacías aquí? ¿Es que no sabes que espiar no es correcto?

-No los espiaba Parkinson y no eres tan importante para espiarte. Además, debería darte vergüenza ser la perra del Colegio, es de conocimiento general que te acuestas con todos los chicos- el comentario enfureció a la morena. Hermione vio de soslayo a Draco sonreír.

-Debes de aprender a respetar a tus superiores- sacó su varita y Hermione la imitó.- Haré que tragues tus palabras, sangre sucia- amenazó Parkinson.

-¡Cruci…!- comenzó Parkinson.

-¡Desmaius!-grito Hermione, al mismo tiempo que alguien más exclamaba:

-¡Expelliarmus!

Pansy Parkinson salió volando por los aires desmayada. Hermione miró a Draco con la varita aun apuntando donde antes había estado Pansy. No pudo creer que la hubiera atacado.

-Malfoy, ¿qué has…?- no termino la frase. Era inaudito que el rubio la hubiera protegido a ella.

-No te preocupes Granger, no me debes nada- dicho esto, giró y ayudo a Parkinson a levantarse aun inconsciente. Hermione aun seguía perpleja cuando lo vio marcharse con la chica en sus brazos hacia la enfermería.

-END FLASHBACK-

Esa fue la primera vez que Hermione supo que no era invisible para Draco Malfoy… él había impedido que Parkinson le hiciera daño, aunque ella bien sabia defenderse.

Hermione cerró los ojos, dejando escapar unas lágrimas. Luego de unos segundos, los abrió y continuó leyendo.

_Y es que el amor lo desean todos, toda bruja quiere enamorarse del mago correcto a como dé lugar. No esperamos a conocerlo bien, a saber sobre su pasado, simplemente queremos enamorarnos, entregarles nuestro delicado corazón. Ese es el principal error que cometemos las brujitas…_

El maldito libro tenía razón, entregamos el corazón sin pensarlo mucho… solo actuamos impulsivamente…

-FLASHBACK-

Luego de que Malfoy la defendiera aquel día, no lo había visto más. Hermione buscaba encontrárselo para agradecerle, pero simplemente había desaparecido.

-Hermione, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Harry al ver a su amiga mirando por todos lados en el aula de Transformaciones.

-Si Harry, yo…- sus palabras se quedaron suspendidas en el aire. En ese preciso momento, Draco Malfoy entraba en el aula con ese caminar suyo, tan elegante, tan arrogante, _tan apuesto… _pensó Hermione sonrojándose.

-Señor Malfoy, llega tarde. Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin- dijo la profesora McGonnagall. –Siéntese junto a la señorita Granger- Harry y Ron se opusieron. –Silencio señor Weasley- callo las protestas del pelirrojo.

Hermione lo miro dirigirse hacia ella y se distrajo mirándolo caminar…

-Granger, ¿podrías quitar tu mochila de mi asiento?- Malfoy estaba junto a ella y le sonría burlonamente. Hermione tomo su mochila y la puso junto a su silla. La clase transcurrió sin más pormenores. Draco y Hermione se trataron educadamente, sin insultos, sin maleficios… durante la primera hora.

-Vale Malfoy, ahora me vas a tratar bien?- pregunto directamente la castaña. El ojigris subió la mirada de su poción.

-¿Te incomoda?

-Emm…-Hermione no encontró palabras- No, pero es un tanto raro que repentinamente…

-_Granger, _ recuerda que no soy mi padre, yo hago lo que me apetezca, y si quiero hablarte, te hablo y punto- señalo cortante el rubio. Hermione miro bien a Malfoy, lucia cansado, unas pequeñas ojeras se veían bajo sus misteriosos ojos plata, su cabello rubio lo llevaba más largo y despeinado.

-Granger, sino dejas de verme así, te besare- advirtió Draco. Hermione se sobresalto y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo parecido al cabello de Ron.

-¿Q-que?- tartamudeo la chica. Draco le sonrió coqueto.

-¿Nerviosa, Granger?- Draco parecía divertido con la situación.

-Claro que no- aseguro, a pesar de sentir lo contrario- Y ya déjate de tonterías- le pidió Hermione, intentando parecer segura.

-Lo que tú digas, Granger- respondió Malfoy pícaro. Miro al frente como si nada, mientras que Hermione pensaba en las palabras del Slytherin. _¿Por qué la amenazo con besarla? Quizá le atraigas Hermione _el corazón de la castaña de cabellos alborotados se aceleró _¿Le gustaré de verdad? Pero… yo no soy sangre limpia, yo no soy de su agrado… aunque se está comportando diferente conmigo… _

Discretamente miro a Malfoy, quien garabateaba algo en su libreta con su letra tan elegante. Sintió una mirada y vio a Ron con su cara de enfado, mataba a Malfoy con la mirada; en cuanto advirtió que tenia la atención de su amiga le sonrió, Hermione le regreso la sonrisa, indicándole que todo estaba bajo control. Harry le propino un codazo a Ron cuando la profesora McGonnagall se acercaba con el rostro ceñudo hacia ellos. Hermione decidió de ignorar a su alocado corazón y tomar notas de la clase, aunque fueron muy vagas ya que miraba de vez en cuando a Draco, parecía ajeno al mundo exterior, concentrado en aquello que escribía. La castaña quiso saber que era aquello que garabateaba Malfoy, pero se prometió no ser impulsiva y ser racional, como siempre había sido.

Cuando la profesora McGonnagall dio por finalizada la clase de transformaciones, Hermione miro por última vez a Malfoy, aun no parecía ser capaz de saber lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Cogió su mochila junto a su banco, guardo sus libros, plumas y tinteros. Sus amigos ya estaban ahí cuando se ponía de pie.

-Hermione, ¿estás bien?- Harry miraba de soslayo a Malfoy.

-Por supuesto- respondió Hermione, sonrojándose.

-No sé cómo se le ocurrió a la maestra colocarte junto a la serpiente de Malfoy- señalo Ron. El ruido de la silla al correrse hizo que Hermione volteara a ver a Malfoy, él la miro por unos segundos y después continuo con su camino hacia la salida.

-No ocurrió nada Ron- Hermione siguió con la mirada a Malfoy- Así que por favor no hagas un gran lio de algo tan pequeño- sentencio Hermione un poco alterada. Se marcho hacia la biblioteca. Las clases de ese día habían finalizado y no quería quedarse a escuchar las quejas de Ron sobre Malfoy.

Cuando llego a la biblioteca, su refugio, se sentó en la mesa más alejada de los demás estudiantes. Abrió su mochila y saco sus libros. Una hoja de libreta salió volando. Hermione extrañada se levanto a por ella. Se leía claramente: _"Para Hermione"_ . Miro a su alrededor. Desdoblo lentamente la hoja.

**Para que tú me oigas,  
mis palabras  
se adelgazan a veces  
como las huellas de las gaviotas en las playas.  
Collar, cascabel ebrio  
para tus manos suaves como las uvas.  
Y las miro lejanas mis palabras.  
Más que mías son tuyas.  
Van trepando en mi viejo dolor como las yedras.  
Ellas trepan así por las paredes húmedas.  
Eres tú la culpable de este juego sangriento.  
Ellas están huyendo de mi guarida oscura.  
Todo lo llenas tú, todo lo llenas.  
Antes que tú poblaron la soledad que ocupas,  
y están acostumbradas más que tú a mi tristeza.  
Ahora quiero que digan lo que quiero decirte  
para que tú me oigas como, quiero que me oigas.  
El viento de la angustia aún las suele arrastrar.  
Huracanes de sueños aún a veces las tumban.  
Escuchas otras voces en mi voz dolorida.  
Llanto de viejas bocas, sangre de viejos súplicas.  
Ámame, compañera. No me abandones. Sígueme.  
Sígueme, compañera, en esa ola de angustia.  
Pero se van tiñendo con tu amor mis palabras.  
Todo lo ocupas tú, todo lo ocupas.  
Voy haciendo de todas un collar infinito  
para tus blancas manos, suaves como las uvas. ***

**D.M.**

Hermione coloco una mano en su boca para no gritar. ¿Malfoy le envió eso? ¡Era un poema hermoso! ¿Era eso lo que había estado escribiendo en clase? Posiblemente se la metió entre los libros cuando se giro a tomar su mochila. Leyó de nuevo la carta. "Ámame, compañera. No me abandones. Sígueme" ¿estaba realmente enamorado de ella? Todo parecía indicar que sí. Abrazo la carta a su pecho.

Esa noche, de regreso a su sala común se topo con Draco Malfoy esperándola junto al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Se encontraba solo con la camisa blanca con los botones desabrochados, su corbata verde aflojada, sus manos las tenias dentro de los bolsillos, con una pierna recargada en la pared, su cabello le caía sobre el rostro, su mirada se encontraba perdida. Se veía sumamente atractivo.

-¡Malfoy!- Hermione no pudo sacárselo de la cabeza en todo el día. En realidad, no había soltado el poema en ningún momento, lo llevaba en sus manos y lo escondió de tras de ella.

-¿Ya lo leíste?- pregunto Draco señalando el poema. Se despego de la pared y se acerco a ella. Hermione comenzó a sentirse nerviosa.

-Si- afirmo- ¿tu lo escribiste?- sabía que era una pregunta estúpida, pero en ese momento se sentía tan estúpida, que aquello era lo más que podía preguntar. Para su sorpresa, Draco no se burlo de su estupidez, seguía caminando hacia ella, hasta quedar frente a frente. Se veía muy serio.

-Si Hermione, fui yo quien te escribió esa carta- Hermione podía sentir su aliento en su rostro y olía su perfume, que la estaba hipnotizando en ese momento. -¿Te gusto?- con esta pregunta, Draco se acerco mas a Hermione, la chica tuvo que respirar varias veces antes de responder.

-Era muy hermoso- aseguro- Gracias- Hermione se sonrojo. Antes de que ninguno pudiera decir algo más, escucharon los pasos y risas de algunos estudiantes que se acercaban. Sin palabras, ambos se escondieron detrás de una estatua que se encontraba cerca de ahí. El lugar era un poco apretado y estaban muy juntos. Draco coloco los brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Hermione, la chica puso sus manos en el fuerte pecho del chico.

-Ya te lo he dicho Neville, Snape no puede suspenderte por no entregar los deberes- esa era la voz de Dean Thomas.

-Pero el me dijo que lo haría- contesto el tímido amigo de Hermione, Neville Longbottom. Hermione miro a Malfoy, la miraba fijamente. _Respira Hermione. _Ella le sonrió sonrojada y él le sonrió de vuelta, acariciándole una mejilla.

- Recuerda que a Snape le gusta asustar a los estudiantes, es su pasatiempo Neville- Hermione escucho de fondo la voz de Dean. Draco comenzaba a acercarse a sus labios y a Hermione comenzaba a hacérsele difícil respirar. Cuando por fin sellaron sus labios, Hermione sintió como un fuego quemaba ahí donde Draco la tocaba. El rubio la tomo de la cintura y l apego más a él. Hermione subió sus manos a su cabello y lo despeino. Continuaron besándose por unos minutos más o tal vez horas, Hermione no tuvo noción del tiempo. Cuando el aire les fue totalmente indispensable, se separaron. Draco la miro, tan hermosa con los ojos cerrados, como esperando que la volviera a besar.

-Hermione- la chica abrió los ojos, la había llamado por su nombre- ¿podrías perdonar todos mis errores y aceptar salir conmigo?- Draco la soltó por un momento y metió la mano en el bolsillo. Le ofreció una flor roja a Hermione.

-Si- fue la corta respuesta de Hermione antes de tomar la rosa y lanzársele a los brazos.

A partir de esa noche, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger comenzaron a salir. Nadie conocía de su relación, ambos sabían las consecuencias si el padre de Draco se enterara. Los amigos de Hermione, Ron y Harry creían que les daba clases a los alumnos de primero cuando se desaparecía. Nunca sospecharon que cada noche se encontraba con Draco Malfoy cerca de la torre de Astronomía, ni que se besaban por horas, que compartían comentarios sobre libros que ambos leían o raían juntos porque para los demás seguían siendo dos enemigos declarados.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

**¿Qué tal? Me desvele toda la noche escribiéndolo! n.n**

***Es el poema "Para que tú me oigas" de Pablo Neruda. **

**Dejen su review comentando que les pareció este capítulo! (: **

**Por cierto, gracias a las que me han dejado sus reviews! Me agrada saber que alguien lee lo que escribo! (:**

**¡Escribiré pronto! :D**

**Rose Malfoy-Black**


End file.
